


来日方长(It Won't be The Ending)

by shadow_preacher



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: I didn't mean to write that, M/M, Three Kingdoms, alternative history
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_preacher/pseuds/shadow_preacher
Summary: It's tooooo embarrassing to write summary in Chinese so let's go with English.In the great war GuanDu, Yuan Shao was defeated because of betrayals of his senior officers. Different from real history, in which he withdrew with part of his army and safely returned to his territory, he was captured by his opponent,Cao Cao. The latter, who was once Yuan's friend, comrade and subordinate, had developed a complicated affection towards Yuan.So,ummm, we all know what's gonna happen.





	来日方长(It Won't be The Ending)

“诸君先且住吧，此事孤回头再想想。”望着厅堂下略显混乱的人群——大抵是因为说完了谏言要站回去，却没能准确站回原先位置上导致参差不齐——司空大人的眉心狠狠拧了拧。  
局势比他想象的要好得多，也差得多。好得多，是因他一战大获全胜，甚至让数日前还意气风发，强盛莫敌的北军统帅成了他的阶下囚；差得多，则是这位尊贵的俘虏和他的八万军队如同烫手山芋，让他接也不是，扔也不是。  
他一路缓缓向回走，脑子里却还记得那封被加急送来的战报。周围的军士还是很兴奋，一路上许多数日前还崩溃大哭的人都以崇敬的眼神望他，而后背过身去露一个咧到耳朵根上的笑。但在这一片愉悦的喧闹中，他却嗅到了血的味道。  
南军统帅骤然间瞳孔紧缩。战斗的直觉让他在瞬间抛开了所有正面负面的情绪，侧身拔剑，只听一声锐器相撞的脆响，一根羽箭被阻了锋锐，缓缓落在地上。他出了一口气，回身看了看片刻后已然被卫兵围住，左支右绌的刺杀者。那是个...看上去还没及冠的少年，双唇紧抿，眼神中燃烧着愤怒与仇恨的光芒。即便狼狈，也不曾半分软了手中的刀，将自己的血，与敌人的血混了，溅在脸上，平白多几分赤色的决绝。  
只是终究寡不敌众。司空大人看着他持利刃的一臂被砍断，卫兵一拥而上将他按到在地上，而少年的头颅仍旧倔强的昂着。  
他蹲下，平视少年漆黑的瞳孔，咧嘴勾起一个半是嘲讽，半是欣赏的笑。  
“这是第几个了？”司空大人沉声问道。  
卫兵相互看了看彼此。他们是所有欣喜若狂的兵士中少数的免疫者。来自河北的反扑不仅在千钧一发的战场上，也在司空大人的咽喉与心脏之间。短短数日，他们已经经历了数位同僚，死在北军满盈恨意的短刀与长箭之下。  
“属下亦数不尽。”沉默良久后，一个卫兵大着胆子开口道。  
而后他看到曹司空伸手拍了拍将死的少年满是血污的脸。“你们这一个两个的，为何都冲着孤来？当年袁本初令你们刺杀吕布，却不见尔等如此尽力。莫非是欺孤不若吕布骁勇，嗯？”  
少年面庞上的肌肉抽动了两下。他已痛极，说出的话都夹杂着喘息，瞪着眼面色狰狞，像脱力的鱼，却还强逞着最后一丝意气。  
“你知晓为何，何必问。”他恨恨道。  
曹孟德探寻地看了看他。这般情态，倒是颇得了点他们大将军的真传。只是袁本初连一点失态都不肯露给他看。想到这儿，他又想起早些时候沸反盈天的军议和悬而未决的方略，本就不怎么愉悦的心情彻底乌云罩顶了。司空大人挥了挥手，卫士剑间寒光闪过，少年便再无声息。  
他向卫兵们摇了摇手，示意他们不用跟来，自己径直向戒备森严的寝处走去。行至半途，又鬼使神差的拐了个弯，穿过兵士们喧腾的营房，来到了一片寂静的有点诡异的所在。没有热火朝天准备今夜晚宴的氛围，甚至没有巡逻的卫兵——起码看上去是这样，像是个被所有人遗忘的角落。  
但当曹孟德一步步走上前去的时候，这样的凄清感随即被肃杀取代了。寒光在他眼前一闪而过，惊起树上栖息的鸟，他停住，沉声道，“是我。”  
一个中年男子应声上前，向他默不作声地行礼。曹孟德点了点头，问道，“今天如何？”  
中年男子像个会说话的傀儡，毫无语气起伏，一字一句地回他，“无人来犯。他病势也并无恶化。”  
“那便是也无起色呗。”他伸手拍了拍这个一举一动都仿佛有人背后牵了根线的男人，“你回帐沐浴，莫误了晚宴。”  
中年男子点了点头，却没一点要走的意思。曹孟德瞪他。瞪了两次，中年男子才不情不愿的说道，“明公莫要大意。”  
“行了行了。”司空大人忍俊不禁的摇了摇头。“别跟孤扯这套。知道你在里面藏了酒，不愿被我看见，下不为例。”  
“属下藏酒别有用途，曾报给明公知晓...”中年男子话说了一半，看见他家明公已经大摇大摆的往里走了，只得转身离去。  
毕竟他一点也不想知道司空大人和那位落了魄的大将军之间究竟是何种关系。  
这营地的角落看着小，走进去之后方知空阔。阳光熹微，只有一缕金色落在了最里面那根柱子上。柱子上缚着一个人。夕阳照在他半边脸上，也没给他添什么血色，反而更衬出了苍白。他只着一件寒冬腊月里颇显单薄的白衣，薄到隐约能看见支楞出来的锁骨。那人垂着头，墨色的发丝凌乱，夹杂了几绺白发，发尾被血浸过，结成了不祥的赭色。若非睫羽投下的阴影微微晃动，他几乎不像个活人。  
曹孟德走到他身前，难得能俯视他。他敏锐的注意到，远看还俊美无俦的面容，已经在数日的病和束缚中飞速憔悴下去。这人的强大与美丽正在无可挽回的消弭，而毁灭他的，正是自己。  
一种无与伦比的，夹杂着痛惜的快感自心头升起。司空大人忽然笑了笑，他很享受现在这样的姿势与状态。他说，“本初兄，方才我们在商议，要不要杀了你以儆效尤。”  
被缚住的男人睁开双眼。他睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，好像所有的生机与威严都回到了这具奄奄一息的躯体上。像快要燃尽的蜡烛骤然间爆出的明亮的光。  
他看着他。抬了头，但眸色并未因连日来的痛楚而软弱半分。“那曹公今日来，是为孤送行的？”袁本初声线有一点长久没有和人对话的暗哑，但语句间暗藏的针锋却丝毫未减。  
“说笑罢了。”曹孟德没换姿势，依然目光灼灼地盯着他的故交，上峰，死敌和俘虏。“本初兄甘心瞑目，孤亦不甘心你如此轻易死去。孤说的来日方长，本初兄可还记得？”  
“自不敢忘。”他听到那人冷声道。  
袁本初声线清冷，但并不难听出他尾音之间带的一点微颤。他才说完这四个字便开始止不住的咳，随之而来的是五脏六腑随着咽喉的每一次颤动而阵阵抽痛。腥甜的气息从喉间蔓延至口舌，血从嘴角溢出来，沿着利落的颈线流到衣襟上，晕染出大片的暗红色。  
曹孟德看着他再无气力撑着睁眼，而不得不紧阖上的双目；和即便被捆缚，仍旧生理性颤抖的躯体，确信他这一生最引以为傲的自持与孤高，正在随着他每况愈下的病，渐渐绷成一条脆弱的细线，只待最后一击，便能碎为齑粉。  
这样的认知让司空大人强自压抑的征服欲猛地燃烧起来。相交漫逾两纪，他从未见这人崩溃落泪，失态呼号，但他想见。他想把这人状似完美的画皮扯碎，露出和他一样鲜血淋漓的内里。只有这样，曹孟德想，他才能肆虐他的情欲，不让它看上去像一种亵渎。  
他自身侧拔出一柄短刀，缓缓蹲下，一只手掀起袁本初单衣的下摆，另一只手死死箍住他的膝盖。触感寒凉，像玉，却又不那么温润，反而带了一点刺骨的寒意。  
那人似乎感受到曹孟德的体温，意识到了什么，却因连日的病而分不出多余的气力挣扎，只能断断续续的哑声道，“曹公见，自己名姓中的，德字，也未愧对于，故太尉的殷殷期望否？”  
曹孟德没有说话，但手下的力道却越发的狠，仿佛要把对方的髌骨捏碎在掌心之下。这样还不够。他这位故交依然会冷冰冰地叫他曹公，也依然把所有的怨怼都藏在拐弯抹角的雅言之间。他猛地出手，在数日前留下的瘢痕旁边捅入一刀。  
瞬间血如泉涌。他感受到被箍在手下的躯体猛地颤了一下，刚刚平复下来的咳声被溢满了痛楚，却又竭力压抑的呻吟声所取代。他用刀尖抵住伤口，确认对方根本无力挣扎之后，索性直接跪坐在袁本初的小腿上，自袍袖中拿出一个酒爵，放在新鲜的伤口旁边，汩汩的血沿着髀股内侧流下，在酒樽中满溢。  
曹孟德松开伤口处的刀，却并不拔出来，而是用沾满血的手贴近对方的脸，在下巴那里不乏旖旎意味地摩挲了两下，随即钳住他的颈子，逼他抬头。  
袁本初果然抬了头，还挣扎着睁开了双眼。他从未受过这样深可及骨的伤，排山倒海的痛意几乎要摧毁他为自己构筑的理智的高墙。但还差一点，现在他还能调动起最后的气力，将下意识轻颤的身体平复下来，直勾勾地盯着这个数日来换尽了花样折辱他的故交和死敌。  
他并不是无畏无惧的神明。一个人独处的时候，也会在昏睡中做一个接一个的梦魇，在清醒的时候经历深刻的孤独，悔恨和绝望。但只要对方出现，他就能逼着自己日渐虚弱的灵魄穿上沉重的铠甲，不让半分软弱被对方抓住把柄。  
出乎曹孟德意料之外，他在那对盯着他的瞳孔中看到的不是恨，也不是冷漠，而是一种深切的嘲弄与戏谑。这样的情绪在袁本初身上很罕见，但却让司空大人想到了他近日来的进退两难。杀了他，会面临河北更疯狂的反扑；让他活着，却在面临河北剑拔弩张的攻势时显得软弱。  
但这都无所谓。曹孟德想道，只要他足够强，只要他的兵马还无坚不摧，早晚这种软弱会变成另一种无畏。而那个时候，这个被拔尽了利爪的，俊美优雅的北军首领，便只能匍匐于他的身下，赤裸着身体与灵魂来逢迎他的情欲。  
而现在，他就要为此做一些准备。  
曹孟德避开对方凌厉的眼神，凑到袁本初耳畔轻声道，“本初兄，你博学多识，想来也知晓墨首黥面之刑是如何为之吧？”  
对方薄唇紧抿，未置一言。  
司空大人放声笑了笑，松开钳制着俘虏脖颈的手，从革囊里掏出一块墨，就着盛满了血的酒爵磨了磨，墨色在猩红色中晕染开来。  
他将短刀在漆黑的血液中沾了两下，缓缓刺入刚刚结痂的瘢痕。他刺的极慢，像在绣一方蜀锦。绵长的痛楚让受刑者不由昂起头颅，死死咬住下唇，用另一种疼痛来分散髀股处清晰的折磨。  
当痛意太过剧烈的时候，时间的流逝是模糊的。曹孟德似乎天生有这样的天赋，他并不急于完成他的大作，在他的俘虏身上烙下终生不灭的印迹，相反如闲庭信步，下一刀之后停歇片刻，用手指擦去留下来的血和墨，让对方在剧痛之间喘息，品味两人姿势与举动间带有的强烈旖旎和屈辱意味，而后再迎接下一轮的割肤之痛。  
“本初兄，我这名字可着实不好写，你何必自苦忍痛呢。”在两刀的间隙，他用刀背轻轻触碰着对方的肌肤，换来一阵令他满足的轻微战栗。  
“曹公...为我悬梁刺股，孤岂敢不...卧薪以报。”对方尽管不甘示弱地开口回应，但声线都因剧烈的痛苦而不停的抖，甚至于说最后几个字的时候已然脱力，几乎发出的是气音。  
曹孟德闻言，下刀不由又重而缓了几分。墨色刀痕镌刻下的字，在白皙的肌肤间渐渐成型。那人的所有优雅高贵，都会在髀股深处那个专属于罪人与奴婢的刺字中支离破碎。念及此，他不由有些兴奋起来。  
最后一笔落成时，司空大人扔下刀，听他的受刑者呼吸声从无规律的快速喘息逐渐平稳下来。这让他有种终于掌控了对方的快感。他用沾满对方血的手，拂过袁本初因极速的消瘦而微微陷下去的脸颊。他说，“还未完呢，兄长。”  
对方没有给他一丝回应，但还是被他捕捉到了一点端倪。那人刚刚平息下来的呼吸声，又杂乱了几分。司空大人像是窥得了什么秘密一般，不失得意地笑了笑，说道，“本初兄可曾听到喧哗声？临近年关，连我麾下将士都不醉不归，你不同我来一盏吗？”  
说罢，也不等袁本初有什么回应，径自到门旁，搬回来属下藏的那一瓮军中的浊酿。曹孟德自然知晓这酒尝起来是何种滋味。酸涩而苦，吞至咽喉间如烈火烧灼。  
他执起还残存着墨色血液的酒樽，随意的将其中液体泼在地上，斟满了一樽酒，走到被捆缚者的身前，却并不急着灌他，而是将酒液缓缓倾泻而下，尽数落在那人还渗血不止的新伤上。  
酒液落在伤口上的瞬间，那些绵长的，还处于忍受范围内的痛意锐化成了一支支利箭，扎进他的四肢百骸。强烈的痛觉刺地袁本初原本有几分昏沉的神智短暂的清明起来。  
他挣扎着睁眼，近乎于自我折磨地低头看去。酒液洗去血污的伤口里已染上不可能磨灭的墨色，刻着一个他再熟悉不过的名字。但他却出乎自己意料之外的冷静。他不想让我死。他在漫无边际的痛楚之间异常清醒地想道。无论是出于何种他不能理解的情感或者欲望，他的死敌，比起置他于死地，似乎更热衷于逼他屈服，逼他失态。尽管受制于人的滋味并不好受，但起码这是一点希望。一点或许他可以加以利用的希望。  
他知道站在他眼前的男人接下来要做什么，于是不再徒费所剩无几的气力，重又阖上双目，并不愿再给对方一个多余的眼神。  
但这一系列的举动，落在曹孟德眼里，却是另一番光景。他意欲征服的人在伤口被泼上烈酒之后，睫羽猛地颤了一下，神色间满是痛苦。那人目光透过散乱的发丝，直勾勾地盯着被刺伤的字，眼神晦暗难明，而后竟逃避似的闭上双眼。  
自己快要将他逼上绝路了。司空大人没来由地想道。他含了一口烈酒，猛地将唇舌侵入对方全无血色的薄唇，将酒液尽数灌入袁本初的口中。他用手猛地抬起对方的下巴，逼他吞咽，而后毫不客气地用唇瓣封住了他断断续续的呛咳声。  
攻城掠地，大获全胜。长吻之后，曹孟德顿住片刻，从窄缝里漏进来的一点篝火光芒照亮了袁本初半边脸颊。因烈酒和窒息的缘故，他苍白如纸的侧脸沾染上了一点不正常的潮红。  
这一点单薄的生气像长夜将至前，天边的火烧云，一路烧到了司空大人的欲海中。这次他不再有半分压制自己熊熊燃烧的欲火，而是尽数发泄在眼前这个完全无力反抗的宿敌身上。曹孟德抽刀利落的砍断了柱子上缚住对方的绳索，将对方的上半身压倒在地面上，不带一点缱绻温柔意味地将他双腿分开。  
司空大人蓬勃的性器进入的瞬间，他感受到身下的躯体猛然一颤，背部下意识地紧绷来抵抗异物侵犯的强烈不适感。袁本初苍白而修长的手指在地面上徒然地抓了一下，却并未抓住任何能支撑他在欲海中漂浮的浮木。  
他缓缓的睁开眼睛，即便漆黑的瞳仁中倒映了跃动的火焰，莫名的添了几分温度，但眼底却还是一片清冷。他挣扎着不将目光落在那个骑跨在他身上，近乎于粗暴地挺进他身体的男子，而是死死盯着这个囚禁了他数日的营房木制的屋顶。但他仍旧能听见他们两个人越来越重的喘息声，也能清晰的感知到一双结了茧的手向下摩挲过他的脖颈，胸腹和腰肢。  
他知晓他的双腿正在因情事的缠绵而越来越紧绷，而私处也在对方的开拓下逐渐润湿，他整具身体都在一点点向他的宿敌开放，任对方予取予求。  
而他的精神与意志却无能为力。当所有的愤怒，耻辱都随着时间的流逝而渐渐淡化时，无力感却成了这场漫长情事中最强烈的折磨。他将五指紧攥成拳，数日未修剪的指甲深深嵌入血肉中。  
不知何时篝火一个接一个熄灭了，唯有月光从缝隙中洒落下来。曹孟德借着苍白的月光看身下人散乱的青丝铺在地面上，白皙的脖颈因他不断的抽插而紧绷着昂起，露出优美的下颌骨线条。他环抱住对方的腰，一点点将袁本初从地面上托起，那人因久被捆缚而僵硬的手臂无力的垂下去，面庞大半隐藏在长发之后。  
他一手撑着对方的躯体，一手拨开被血浸过，已然结块的发丝，露出对方因情事而沾染上一点血色的唇瓣，开始享用他的囚徒最后一隅紧闭的禁地。司空大人已在数日的性事中掌握了对方所有的弱点，知道在撬开他的牙关，和他在唇舌之间缠绵后，袁本初最后一丝反抗也会溃不成军，躯体将彻底瘫软，迎接他所有肆虐的情欲，与他共赴沉沦。  
他就着这样的姿势，猛地将性器向前顶了一下，趁对方无可避免的张嘴溢出旖旎而痛楚的低吟时，用手托住对方的后脑勺，将袁本初微张的唇瓣用自己的唇封住。他能感受到那人口腔中微微的腥甜味道，不知是方才强自忍痛时咬破的下唇，亦或是因病咳出的血。但血的铁锈味使他越发兴奋，更加强势的占领着每一处尚未被开拓过的领地。  
与此同时，他感到正在被他侵犯的甬道同那人的唇舌一般，变得越发滚烫，如同被温过的美酒，令人流连不已，缺氧而带来的眩晕感更加强了这种恍若微醺的快感。  
许久之后，司空大方才人依依不舍的将两人的唇舌分离开来，却并不肯轻易放过他的俘虏。他将对方的头颈枕在自己的大臂上，臂弯处肌肉缓缓发力，勒住了袁本初的喉头，只留一点艰难喘息的空间。  
感知危险的本能让原本已处于半昏迷状态的人猛地挣扎起来，但他早已酸软的身体和正迎接着对方性器挺入的后穴让这点微弱的挣扎显得无比力不从心，只有手指艰难的屈伸，死死扣进了对方挺立的腰腹间。  
自己正将曾经那个手握重兵沃土，名震天下的人玩弄于鼓掌之间的认知，让这场性事的快感越发淋漓。曹孟德松开箍着他颈子的那只手，在那人痛苦喘息的间隙，解下挂住革囊的绳子，将对方的双手捆在了自己的腰腹上，而后撤去了支撑袁本初后腰的臂膀。  
那人因失去了支撑，双手又无法挣脱曹孟德如磐石般挺立的腰腹，只得绷紧背上和腰上的肌肉，艰难的维持当下的姿势。这对于连日来重病虚弱的人而言，不吝于一场酷刑。仅仅数息之间，他光洁的额头上就见了冷汗。在彻底脱力的边缘，深谙如何折磨他的宿敌会短暂的给他一点支撑，让他在片刻的喘息之后遭逢更漫长的痛苦。  
他不知何时对方终于肯放过了他。双手被松开的刹那，他就坠入了耗尽所有气力的昏迷。  
司空大人在黑暗中发泄完他所有的欲火之后，方才捻了个火折子，借着微弱的光看那个陷入昏迷的人。袁本初即便昏迷，也昏迷的并不安稳，一双长眉紧蹙，睫羽投下大片略带青灰色的阴影，连气息都时而微弱，时而急促。他想了想，披起外衣走到门外，击了击掌。  
附近的帐篷里立刻走出一个执勤的兵士。如同他的上峰一样，这人举动间也颇为死板。他走上前，向司空大人行了个端端正正的礼，沉声道，“明公有何示下？”  
“你去提一桶...不，两桶热汤来。”  
“诺。”兵士并未对深更半夜司空大人提出的莫名其妙的指令有任何质疑，转身离去了。  
曹孟德踱回内室，夜已至中天，他却毫无困意。他随意的坐下，执起昏迷中的人一只手，像把玩玉器一样缓缓摩挲着，想着白天的种种事端。  
降军营数度暴乱。这是昨天白日军议中另一个引发激烈争论的议题。但同另一个一样，结果都是不了了之。他曾派归降南军的北军将领去安抚人心，却收效甚微，那些将领甚至被许多降卒充满恨意的目光逼得狼狈不已。  
最直截了当的方式当然是尽数屠杀，但这只会让还在固守四州的北军更群情激愤。而他就在方才，忽然想到了一个或许更完美的解决方法，当然，也可能更危险。  
正当司空大人沉思时，方才那个兵士去而复返，在进入内室前轻轻扣了扣木门。曹孟德猛地回神，向来人点了点头，示意他将两大桶热汤和一并送来的毛毡放进屋内。  
他拿起毛毡，在热汤中浸了浸，一只手托起昏迷者的头，拭去了他唇边早已干涸的血迹。并不怎么轻柔的动作激起了对方一点反应。他似乎急于从昏迷之中醒来，却又因病痛和疲倦无法凝聚起一丝气力，最终只剩下蹙得更紧的眉峰和剧烈颤动的睫羽。  
曹孟德并不在意对方那一点虚弱的小动作，将沾满血迹的毛毡放在水里拧了两下之后，一路向下擦过他的躯体。数日的折磨在这具养尊处优四十余年的躯体上留下了明显的痕迹，锁骨和肋骨因快速的消瘦而支楞着，而绳索的长时间捆缚也印下了复杂的青红勒痕。  
司空大人有些惋惜，又有些快意的咋了咋舌。似乎是被碰触到了痛处，昏迷中的人发出了几声无意识的低吟，更急迫地挣扎着想要醒来。  
曹孟德无所谓的笑了笑，继续用毛毡向下擦拭。碰触到大腿内侧几可及骨的伤口时，挣扎于昏迷与苏醒边缘的人终于被剧烈的痛楚刺激的彻底醒转过来。他们四目相对。  
他看到袁本初的眼神在一瞬之间从迷茫转为被冒犯的愤怒，随即好像又想起当下的处境，怒火被尽数收敛，冻成一片冰寒，只留未烬的火星在漆黑的瞳仁里闪了闪。  
司空大人混不吝似的一勾唇角，“本初兄，当年你我尚在洛阳时，每个休沐日午时以前都休想见到你，想是沐浴去了。如今你至我军中已十日有余，大约已不堪忍受了吧？”  
对方闻言，冷嗤一声，却到底没再抗拒他的动作。  
尽管对方醒转之后一句话都没与他说，曹孟德此时却像是歇不住嘴一般，一面扶他起来，将他的双手缚在一根柱子上，用毛毡擦他的背，一面还没头没尾地说，“昨日申时末，有人刺杀我。这已是近日来不下第十次。前日戌时初，降军暴乱，近日来亦有五六次。十日间我斩杀者，不下千人。真是燕赵之地...多义士啊。”  
他看到袁本初被缚在柱子上的手攥的更紧了些，本就苍白的指尖彻底没了血色。有人在为他无谓地死亡，而自己却无能为力，甚至只能在死敌的胯下承欢。这样的认知像一根尖锐的针戳进他的心头，换得一阵天旋地转般的绞痛。那句锥心的话他甚至无力组织像样的言语回应，只低声道，“曹公...不也可以寻你的燕赵义士来助己神威么？”  
曹孟德将桶里剩下的水泼到对方散落下来的发丝上。他用手梳了梳袁本初垂到肩头，因血迹在其上干涸而结成块的长发，不无暧昧亦不无挑衅地凑到对方耳边说道，“本初兄说张隽义？张中郎这数日也算诛暴有功了，不过，欲克定暴乱，终归不能总亡羊补牢，对否？”  
诛暴有功这四个字落在袁本初耳朵里，亦是字字诛心。他闭了闭眼，隐约已经猜到曹孟德为何突然肯与他说军中机要。  
“本初兄，此时你不该去见见你忠心不二的部卒么？”曹孟德在他身后用毛毡将他的发尾上滴落的水拧干，状似建议，实则号令地说道。  
曹孟德说罢击了击掌，兵士应声而入，手中捧着一个漆盒。他走上前去将它打开，内里放着的物事让袁本初眼底划过一丝复杂的情绪。痛苦而留恋，近乎于绝望却又燃烧起一簇希望。  
那是一整套金印紫绶的朝服，极尽精细之能事，是他曾经放在军中，以备得胜后入许觐见天子用的。然而世事无常至此，再见到这身朝服之时，他已然尊严性命尽数悬于他人之手。  
两刻之后，军士替他束好冠带，解开他缚在柱子上的双手。几个时辰以前那个病的奄奄一息，狼狈不堪的俘虏似乎又变回了那个俊美威严，意气风发的大将军。  
他被人簇拥到一架亦从北军掳获的马车前。马车是他常坐的那辆，甚至连车前的马都还同他熟识地打了个响鼻。他状似往常地登上车，努力压抑住五脏六腑间再度袭来的痛楚，向御车者缓缓点了点头。  
一切都不可能再回到过去了。他静静地跽坐在车上，身形依旧挺拔。但前方哪怕是万丈深渊，他也绝不敢，亦不能，更不愿止步于此。


End file.
